


The Missing Red Paladin

by RedLion_01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Angst, definitely no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-04-25 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLion_01/pseuds/RedLion_01
Summary: “Have you checked Red’s hangar?”The three of them suddenly went still. Realization dawned on their faces.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 69





	The Missing Red Paladin

“Have you guys seen Keith?” Shiro asked.

Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were in the lounge. Lance was playing some games on his phone, Pidge was fiddling with her laptop and a new tech of hers, and Hunk were eating the snacks he made earlier and occasionally feeding it to Pidge and Lance.

The three of them, well, except Pidge, stopped what they were doing and looked at Shiro.

“Don’t worry, Shiro. That emo’s probably in his room,” Lance replied.

Shiro shook his head. “He’s not there. I checked.”

“What about the training deck?” Hunk worriedly asked.

Shiro shook his head again. “I checked there too.”

Lance groaned. “Aww man. Does that mean we have to look for him? Can’t Pidge just track him or something?”

Pidge looked up from her laptop to glare at Lance. “Excuse you. I don’t casually put a tracker in my friends like they’re some kind of animals, Dumbass.”

Hunk held out his arms as if to stop Pidge and Lance from fighting till death. “Don’t fight, you guys. Keith’s still missing.”

Shiro rubbed his face tiredly. “Hunk’s right. Split up and look for Keith. But don’t go to the bridge. Allura said something about updating the castle’s system, so don’t bother her and Coran. And Lance, if you do this without complaining, you can have a facial day with Keith.”

Hearing that, Lance brightened up. Muttering about pores and special soap and whatnot, he gave the Black Paladin a salute and an ‘Okay, Shiro!’ and then he was out the door with Hunk in tow. Shiro looked at Pidge questioningly. “You’re not coming with us, Pidge?”

Pidge took off her glasses and wiped it with her shirt. “I have a feeling that wherever Keith is, he’s safe, so I don’t need to search the whole castle for him.”

“Okay, then. We’ll see you later, Pidge.”

×-×-×-×-×

Shiro, Lance, and Hunk searched the entire castle for Keith. They checked the pool, the kitchen, the other Paladins’ room, everywhere! But still no sign of Keith. When it was near dinner time, the three of them went back to the lounge.

Lance laid down on one of the couches and groaned. “Where is Keith?! There’s no way he could just disappear like that!”

Next to him, Hunk sighed. He was worried for Keith but he’s trying to not make Shiro even more worried so he kept silent.

Shiro ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of a place where Keith could hide in, when Pidge’s voice made him and the other two Paladins froze.

“Have you checked Red’s hangar?”

The three of them suddenly went still. Realization dawned on their faces. Shiro immediately ran out of the room, followed by the Blue and Yellow Paladins, the Green Paladin trailing behind them calmly with a smirk on her face.

They quickly ran to Red’s hangar. When they got there, Red was as still and regal as ever, but her cockpit light was on. When they were in her line of sight, she bent down and opened her jaw. The four of them got in and quietly went to the cockpit.

There, they found their missing Red Paladin. Shiro’s lips morphed into a soft smile as he gazed at Keith. Lance’s jaw dropped and there was a light blush on his face. Hunk cooed softly while Pidge’s smirk turned into a small smile.

Keith was peacefully sleeping on his side on the pilot seat. Feet up and body curled forward. His head was resting partly on the back of the seat and partly on his arm that served as a makeshift pillow. His hair was splayed around his head like a halo. With his usual frown replaced by a content expression, he looked like an angel.

The other four paladins exchanged a look, silently discussing with each other using only their face. In the end, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk gave Shiro the final say. So with a sigh, he gently called Keith’s name a few times.

×-×-×-×-×

Keith woke up to a voice calling his name gently. His first instinct was to fight or flight, but then he recognized the voice, so he relaxed. He stretched and let out a tiny yawn. Shiro was the only one in his immediate line of sight and the other three were completely silent, so he didn’t realize that they were also there and that they melted when he yawned cutely.

“Takashi. What is it?” Keith asked, still half asleep. Shiro smiled, because he loved it when his little brother in all but blood used his given name and because Keith looked absolutely adorable.

“You need to eat, Keith. You missed lunch and it’s dinnertime now.”

“Hn,” Keith replied sleepily.

“And next time, you should at least tell one of us where you’re going. You made us worry,” Shiro scolded him.

Keith woke up a little more when he heard that. His ears perked and his eyes widened a little. “Us?” he asked confusedly, head tilting sideways.

In response, Shiro just nodded his head at the other three paladins’ direction. Keith turned his head. When he saw the Blue, Green, and Yellow Paladins, he blushed. “Uh. Hey guys?” he awkwardly said.

Pidge and Hunk recovered first. Hunk smiled at Keith while Pidge grinned. “Hey to you too, Sleeping Beauty. Did you sleep well?”

Keith’s blush deepened. “Shut up, Pidge. I was tired and Red was giving off a comforting vibe, okay?”

Shiro and Hunk chuckled at Keith’s reaction while Pidge’s grin got wider. Throughout all of this, the Blue Paladin was still in his previous state, jaw dropped open and a blush on his face, brighter than before.

Hunk broke the silence. “Right. I need to start cooking. I have a new recipe I want to try, so I’m gonna head back first. Make sure you go to the dining hall in about 45 doboshes.”

“Yeah, as much as I wanted to tease Keith more, I need to go back to my laptop. See you later, dudes!”

And just like that, Shiro, Lance, and Keith were the only ones left.

This time, Shiro broke the silence. “I gotta go too. Need to check up on Allura and Coran. Remember what Hunk said, guys.” And then he was also gone with a ‘See you later’ and a ruffle to Keith’s hair.

Lance and Keith were silent. Both wondering if they should start a conversation or not. In the end, Lance started the conversation.

×-×-×-×-×

“So, uh. What do you wanna do now?”

“Are you up for some sparring?” Keith asked while he stood up and stretched again. This time his shirt rode up a little, revealing a sliver of pale skin. Lance tried not to stare. He really did try. Really.

After his brain processed what Keith said, Lance stuttered out a response. “Oh. Uh, sure-whatever you want.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance’s weird response but he shrugged it off. He walked past Lance to get out of the cockpit and Lance followed him absently, mind still in a daze. When they went down the stairs, Lance’s eyes fell to Keith’s butt and he silently wondered since when did Keith have a nice butt. After he realized what he just thought, Lance shook his head furiously. _So not the time, gay thoughts_, Lance thought.

×-×-×-×-×

Keith glanced at Lance from the corner of his eye, but he shrugged it off again. Lance was almost always weird anyways.

×-×-×-×-×

When they arrived at the training deck, Lance took off his jacket and set it on the side. Then, he and Keith got into their stances. Keith threw the first punch. Lance blocked it. Keith used his other fist to quickly send a punch again. Lance dodged. It went on like that for around 20 doboshes. And they were both sweating.

Went they both stopped to control their breathing, Lance stared at Keith. His face was red and sweaty from their sparring, but he still looked pretty. And Lance, being the idiot that he is, said it out loud.

Keith was startled by the sudden comment and so he didn’t quite catch that. “What?”

Lance, red faced, swung his arms around. “N-nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Keith was confused but he ignored what Lance said and got back into position.

Lance mirrored him. And when he noticed how pretty Keith’s concentrating face looked, he blushed lightly. He didn’t notice it earlier because Keith was sending him punches nonstop. Now that he noticed it, he inwardly groaned. _Oh man, this is gonna be one long sparring session_, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I don't own Voltron. If I did, Klance would've been canon.


End file.
